For A Reason
by katie09
Summary: When Fox gets in a near fatal accident will he have someone to keep him company in his time of need, or will his attitude before the accident keep the one person he loves out of his grasp and sent into the arms of his older brother. COMPLETED
1. The Accident

**Author's notes**:

- I do not own Passions or any Passions characters. I do own all characters that I made up.

- This story takes place when Fox and Theresa are in high school. Fox is a senior, Theresa is a junior.

- I have the entire story finished, but I will only put out one chapter every other day.

- This is my first Passions Fan Fiction, I hope you enjoy it.

**"For A Reason"**

_Chapter One "The Accident"_

Nicholas Crane, or Fox as he was known to most people, raced out of the school building after his final class. He was not a big fan of school and wanted to get out as soon as he could. He leapt into his car and took off.

When he reached downtown he came to a stop at a red light. When the light turned green he pushed on the gas pedal and rolled out into the intersection. The last thing he saw was a red truck coming towards him. The large Dodge Ram had run the light and smashed into the driver's side of Fox's Cadillac XLR.

The airbag deployed within a second of the impact, but Fox was already unconscious. He had been wearing his seatbelt, but when the truck hit, his door was pushed up against him and his neck had been snapped around.

"Mr. Crane, this is OnStar, we have been notified that your airbag has deployed. Do you need emergency help?" a voice said.

After a moment the voice came back on. "Mr. Crane, since I have not heard you I am assuming you do and are letting your local authorities know. I will stay with you until I hear verification that someone is there with you."

A couple minutes later two fire trucks, three ambulances, and five police cars were on the scene. The driver of the truck was standing outside his vehicle pacing back and forth. Two officers went to him and the rest went to Fox's car.

"Sir, are you okay?" one of them asked. The OnStar advisor came back on.

"Excuse me, this is OnStar. Have the local authorities arrived?"

"Yes, this is Officer Bickley. We have a two car accident with the driver of this car unconscious."

"I will try to notify the family Officer," the voice said, and then the call ended.

One of the officers that had talked to the driver of the truck came over to relay some information.

"Officer Bickley, the other driver is being checked out by the EMTs, but appears to have no injuries. He was not under the influence of any substance and claims that he was not paying attention to the lights. He admits he was going over the speed limit and that was why he was unable to stop in time before he hit this vehicle."

"Alright Officer Hearne, after he is checked out I want him taken down to the precinct and formally questioned and possibly charged."

After some time the firemen and EMTs removed Fox from his car. They lifted him onto a stretcher and checked his vitals, then placed him in the back of the ambulance.

Please Review. I would love to hear your feedback.


	2. Hearing The News

**Author's Note:**- I don't own Passions or any Passions characters. I do own all characters I made up.

**"For A Reason"**

_Chapter Two "Hearing the News"_

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald paced back and forth outside of Harmony High. Her best friend was supposed to pick her up after her yearbook meeting, but was nowhere to be seen.

"Fox Crane, where the hell are you," she said to herself. She took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed his number. After listening to it ring six times she hung up. She finally decided she'd had enough waiting and took off for the Book Café.

She walked slowly, enjoying the warm spring air. Although there were only two months of school left she was so busy with yearbook meetings and studying that she hardly had time to be outside. She was just starting to relax when she noticed a commotion a couple blocks ahead. Seeing the police cars and crowd of people got her attention and she ran towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked the first person she saw.

"There was a big accident. That red truck hit the silver car. They had to take the driver of the car to the hospital," the man replied.

"Oh wow. Do you know who it was?"

"Nope, I just got here a few minutes ago."

Theresa thanked the man for the information and made her way closer to the scene. She pushed her way through a couple of people and stared at the damage in front of her. She took in the accident, first looking at the truck. _'Not too much damage there, they got off lucky,'_ she thought. Then she looked at the car, it looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it. Then she saw the license plate, FOX C.

"Oh my God! Fox!" she screamed.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man standing next to her asked.

"That's my friends' car," she said. "I have to go." She took off running to the hospital dialing her home phone number as she did. "Mama, I'm going to the hospital, Fox was in an accident. I'll let you know when I find something out," she said to the answering machine. _'Please let him be okay.'_

Please review. I would love to hear feedback.


	3. Remembering

**Author's Note:** - I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Three "Remembering"_

Dr. Eve Russell met the ambulance at the entrance. They rushed in with Fox still unconscious on the gurney. They relayed his vitals to Eve and told her that he had several cuts and bruises, possible whiplash, and that he had been unconscious for ten to fifteen minutes.

"Get him in cubical three. Has his family been notified?"

"I believe so Dr. Russell."

She was just about to go into the cubical when Theresa ran inside. "Dr. Russell, where's Fox? Is he okay?" she asked breathless.

"Theresa, calm down and sit. Unfortunately, I can't give you any information. I was about to go check on him when you came running in. Do me a favor, call Julian and Ivy. I'm not sure if they know he's here."

"Sure Dr. Russell."

Once Eve was inside the cubical Theresa went over to the payphone and dialed the Crane's number. Their maid Phyllis answered.

"Crane Residence."

"Phyllis, this is Theresa. I'm at the hospital; Fox has been in an accident..." Theresa started.

"Oh my God. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Could you please tell Julian and Ivy to come down here?"

"I'll give them a call; they're out of town for a few days."

"Okay, well, I'm here if you need to get a hold of someone." Theresa hung up the phone and went to sit back down. She started thinking about the past few years and how her and Fox had met, and how close they'd become.

_Flashback_

_Theresa walked into __Harmony__High School__ for her first day as a freshman. She headed for her locker keeping out of everyone's way. She was a shy girl and didn't want to disturb anybody. She turned a corner and smacked into someone._

_"Oh, I'm so sorry. It was my fault," she said as she bent down to scoop up her books._

_"No, it was mine. I wasn't paying attention," a male voice responded. She lifted her head up and stared into the chocolate brown eyes that were looking at her. Without thinking she checked out the rest of him. His blonde hair was fairly short and styled in a mess of spikes, he had a shallow dent in his chin, and she guessed he was probably six feet tall or so. In her eyes he was the most incredible looking guy she had ever seen._

_Realizing she was staring at him she shook her head and grabbed the books he held out to her. "I better get going. I'm sorry, again." She stood up and without looking back, walked away._

_Later that day_

_Theresa was sitting at a table in the courtyard eating her lunch when a shadow cast over her. She looked up and saw that it was the guy she had bumped into that morning._

_"Um, hello." _

_"Hey, I wanted to bring you something to apologize for this morning," he said holding out a giant M&M cookie, which just happened to be Theresa's favorite kind._

_"Oh, well, you didn't have to. I told you, it was my fault entirely."_

_He sat down next to her and placed the cookie in her hand. "I insist that you take the cookie. And besides, it was not your fault. I was listening to my mp3 player and didn't see you come around the corner."_

_She didn't know what to say. Here was this totally gorgeous guy talking to her and apologizing for something she did._

_"Oh, by the way, my name's Nicholas Crane, but call me Fox, please," he said sticking his hand out to shake hers._

_She placed her hand in his gently. "I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."_

_"Nice to meet you Theresa, I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other." They talked for a couple minutes and then he got up and left._

_Theresa sat there a moment longer dumbfounded, and then she placed the cookie in her bag and went to get her books for her next class._

_End Flashback_

After that day Fox continued to eat lunch with her and they soon became best friends. However, Theresa had developed a huge crush on Fox. She never told him and since he was such a playboy she never planned on it. But there had often been times when she had wanted to tell him her feelings, and then she'd find out he was dating someone and would decide against it. Fox had never regarded her as more than a friend and after awhile she had finally come to terms with it.

* * *

Please Review. I love to hear feedback.


	4. A First Meeting

**Author's Notes:** - I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

- I'm not very good at medical stuff, so that's kept to a minimum, however, when something medical is written I have looked around the net to make sure that it's accurate.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Four "A First Meeting"_

Theresa continued to sit in the hospital waiting area for word on Fox's condition. She had been waiting for about fifteen minutes when someone came in. He walked right up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Nicholas Crane. He was brought in from a car accident."

"Are you family, sir?" the nurse asked him

"Yes, I'm his brother, Ethan Crane."

"Dr. Russell is still in with your brother Mr. Crane. If you would please sit in the waiting area I'll let her know as soon as she comes out that you are here."

"Thank you," Ethan said. He walked into the waiting area and sat down in one of the chairs. He looked up and saw a dark haired girl sitting there with tears running down her face. "Are you okay Miss?"

Theresa looked over at him. "Yeah, sort of. I'm waiting for news on my friend."

"Yeah, I'm waiting for news on my brother. He was in a car accident."

"Wait, is your brother Fox Crane?"

"Yeah, he is. Is that the friend you're waiting to hear about?" he asked as he walked over to sit beside her.

"Yes. He's my best friend," she said as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her. He wasn't exactly sure who she was, but when she said that Fox was her best friend he figured it was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. He had never met her before, but had heard Fox talk about her. He had always assumed that they were dating until Fox had shown up for a family dinner with someone named Brittany, his girlfriend.

Comparing Theresa to Brittany he wasn't sure why Fox wasn't dating her. She was very attractive, even though she currently had a tear-streaked face. He was still holding her when Eve came out of the cubical.

"Ethan," she said. He and Theresa stood up and faced Eve.

"Dr. Russell, how's Fox doing?"

"Well, he's still unconscious, but I've done x-rays and they show that he did not break his neck or back. He's a little cut and bruised. And he did break his left arm and leg and two of his ribs and his left hip bone was fractured. It also looks like his spinal cord was pinched at the base of his neck, which could mean paralysis. However, we won't know for sure until he wakes up. They're setting him up in a room right now and you can go see him in a minute."

"Thank you Dr. Russell. Would it be okay if Theresa comes with me?"

"Uh, sure Ethan. But not for long, okay?"

"Thanks Dr. Russell," Theresa said. Once Eve left she turned to Ethan. "How did you know my name? I don't think I've ever met you."

"We haven't met, but when you said you were Fox's best friend I figured that's who you were. Glad I was right," he said with a smile.

Theresa smiled back at him and they waited for Eve to return.

* * *

Please Review. I love hearing the feedback. 

And thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm so glad you like my story.


	5. Awake

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Five "Awake"_

Eve came back a couple minutes later to take them to Fox's room. When they stepped inside they were surprised by all of the machines hooked up to Fox. Ethan let Theresa sit next to Fox and talk to him first and he stood back to give her a little privacy.

"Hey Foxy," she said using her nickname for him. "Dr. Russell said that you're a little banged up, but nothing too serious. But we need you to wake up. I need you to wake up."

She stopped for a second because she was on the verge of crying again. Once she had herself under control she started talking again. "While I was waiting for news on you I thought back to the first time we met, when I bumped into you. You know, we never really decided who was to blame for that. I thought it was me, and you thought it was you."

"It was me," she heard a soft voice say. She looked up and saw Fox staring at her with a smile.

"Fox! You're awake. Don't move, let me get Dr. Russell." She turned to get Ethan's attention, but saw that he was already out the door getting her.

Eve came back in with him and Theresa stepped back.

Eve gave him a quick check and then asked, "Okay Fox, do you remember what happened?"

"I think I was hit by a red truck. I remember driving to the Book Café after school and going through the green light and then something red hit me. Then I just remember hearing voices talking around me and to me, but I couldn't say anything back."

"Alright, it doesn't look like you have any memory loss. Fox, I need you to try and move some of your limbs. We think a spinal nerve may be pinched and want to see if it had any affect. Could you move your left leg please," she said.

Fox slowly moved his left leg over since it was in a cast.

"Good, now your right leg."

He moved his right leg closer to his left.

"Excellent, now first your right arm, then your left arm."

He moved his right arm up and then slowly lifted his left arm, which was also cast.

"Good, well, it seems as if everything's working well. But I am going to send for a neurological specialist to look at your spinal cord," Eve said. "Now Fox, as you can see you have a cast on your left leg and left arm. But you also fractured your hip and have two broken ribs. We've got you on a morphine drip to help with the pain, but you have to be careful about moving around for the next few days."

"Dr. Russell, how long am I gonna have to stay in the hospital?" he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna say a week, but we'll see how things progress for now." Her beeper then went off. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Just push the call button if you need anything, okay?"

After Eve left Theresa turned to Ethan. "Would you like to talk to him alone? I have to go call Mama and let her know what's going on."

"Sure, go ahead Theresa." Theresa headed out to the payphone.

Ethan turned to Fox after she left. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, we've been best buds for almost three years," Fox said with a smile.

"Well, Mom and Dad are still out of town, but they should be back tomorrow morning. They wanted to be here, but tomorrow's the earliest they could leave."

"Yeah, go figure. They're youngest son is nearly killed and they can't leave 'til it's convenient for them. I bet if it was you they'd be here in a heartbeat."

"Fox, chill out, okay? It's not their fault. They tried to come back as soon as they heard, but it wasn't possible."

Fox was still angry, but Theresa came back in the room so he didn't say anything.

"Well, Mama's glad that you're okay Fox. She's gonna pray for you."

"Tell her I said thanks."

Theresa could sense the tension between the two brothers. "Is everything okay Fox?"

"Yeah, now that I got my best bud here," he said with a smile.

"I would give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Fox tapped his cheek, "How about a kiss then?"

Theresa laughed, but leaned over and kissed his cheek. The moment her lips touched his skin she felt a tingle. _'Oh God, not now.' _She hated when she felt things after touching Fox, it always reminded her that he was someone she could never have.

Ethan watched the two of them interact and still couldn't figure out why they had never dated. It was obvious to him that both had feelings for the other. He wondered if something had happened between the two of them once that put a stop to any type of relationship other than friendship.

The three of them talked until visiting hours were over and then Theresa had to leave. Since Ethan was the only family member here he was able to stay all night if he wanted to. Figuring Fox could use the company he decided to stay, even though it did mean sleeping on an uncomfortable cot.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback. 


	6. Morning Visitor

**Author's Notes:** - I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

- I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long. When I first wrote it out they were a lot longer, but I had to adjust it or else the story wouldn't be more than like seven chapters. I hope you'll still enjoy the story.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Six "Morning Visitor"_

The next morning Fox awoke to the sound of someone humming. He opened his eyes and saw Theresa placing flowers all around his room. He smiled as he watched her move about not knowing that he was awake.

"Hey Resa, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She jumped when she heard his voice. "Fox Crane, you scared the shit out of me."

Fox laughed as she came over and swatted his arm. "Well, this is my hospital room, what'd you expect?"

"Ha-ha. I know this is your room, I just didn't think you'd be awake this early with all the medication you're on."

"Speaking of being early, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I asked Mama if I could stay home from school today to spend time with you. And I also wanted to bring you something to brighten up this boring white room," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to miss a day of school? There are only two months of school left."

"You know me Fox; I'm so far ahead of everyone that I could miss a year and still not have to catch up on classes."

"Yeah, you're my little bookworm," he said teasingly.

"Oh hush, you'll be grateful I'm a bookworm when it comes time for you to get back to your schoolwork."

"Don't remind me. This is my last year of school and now I'll have to work ten times harder to catch up to graduate on time."

Theresa laughed when he pouted at the thought of it. "Don't worry; I'll help you catch up. Plus, I'm sure you're teachers will be a little lenient on you since you were almost killed."

"I sure hope so. I mean, it's not like I'm behind or anything, I just hate the thought of cramming extra work into less time." He then noticed that Ethan wasn't there. "Hey, do you know where Ethan is?"

"Nope, he wasn't here when I got here. Did he stay last night or something?"

"Yeah, maybe he went to change or pick up Mom and Dad."

"That's probably it. He's nice and pretty cute. How come I've never met him before?"

Fox winced at her words. "Well, he's just finishing up his first year of college and before that he was in Prep school. Mom and Dad gave us kids a choice on going to a normal high school or Prep. I, as you know, chose normal and Ethan and my sisters chose the Prep schools."

"But I've met your sisters."

"Yeah, but Ethan's always been the more studious of us Crane kids. He wants to be a lawyer so that adds more to his already heavy load."

"Wow, we have a lot in common. I suppose he's too busy to have a girlfriend, huh?"

"Don't even think about it Resa. There is no way I'm gonna let you date my brother."

"Why not Fox? I've dated before and you never had a problem with it."

"True, but none of them were my brother. Ethan's just not right for you, trust me."

Theresa was about to respond when they were interrupted. "Fox, honey, how are you?" Ivy Crane asked as she walked into his room. Julian followed closely behind her.

"Hi Mom and Dad. I'm doing fine, considering."

Ivy then noticed Theresa standing there. "Hi Theresa. Did you bring these flowers in?"

"Hi Ivy, yeah, I did. It's so bland in here; I thought it could use some brightening."

"That was kind of you. Fox is lucky to have such a good friend."

Theresa smiled at Ivy. Since her and Fox had become friends Ivy had been very nice to her, even though she was not from the same circle as them. "I'll let you guys have some time alone with Fox. I'm gonna work on some homework for a bit."

"Thank you Theresa," Julian said.

She smiled at him and after grabbing her backpack from a chair she walked out into the waiting area.

* * *

Please Review. I love hearing feedback. 


	7. Flirtations

**Author's Note:** - I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Seven "Flirtations"_

Theresa was in the middle of writing an essay when she felt someone watching her and looked up.

"Hi Ethan. You're mom and dad are in with Fox."

"I'll go see them in a minute. I couldn't help but watch you while you were working. I've never seen someone concentrate so hard when writing a paper. Did you know that when you're thinking you get this little crease in your forehead and you frown?"

Theresa was surprised at what he said. _'I wonder if he's flirting with me.'_ "Really? I didn't know that. I'm surprised Fox didn't tell me, he usually notices all my little quirks."

"It's pretty cute, actually."

_'Oh my God, he is flirting with me.'_ She decided to change the subject before things went too far. "So, Fox tells me that you're almost finished with your first year of college and that you want to be a lawyer."

Ethan noticed that she had changed the subject but didn't want to say anything. "Yeah, I've got about seven or so more years of school left after this year."

"Ouch. That's a lot of school, even for me."

"Have you decided what you want to go to college for?"

"Well, I'm really interested in fashion design, but I also like journalism. I've worked on the school paper since I was a freshman and have been on the yearbook staff since last year. But I've also been the costume designer for all the school plays for two years."

"Wow, you're one busy girl. I don't know if I've ever heard of a fashion designing journalist, but I'm sure you could pull it off," he said with a smile.

"I don't think I'll do both. I'm just gonna play it by ear 'til school starts in the fall and I have to make a decision on which type of school I apply for. Who knows, maybe I'll apply to both types and see which one accepts me first."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, as much as I am enjoying our conversation I better head into Fox's room to see everyone and let you get back to your work. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye Ethan."

Once he left Theresa started back on her essay, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was very cute and he did seem interested in her. She was debating on whether or not to do anything about it when she saw him walking towards her again.

"Well, that was a short visit," she said.

"I haven't been in yet. I wanted to ask you something first."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I know we just met, but you're really nice and I know my family likes you. Um, what I'm trying to say is, would you like to go out sometime? Like for dinner, or lunch, or a movie, or coffee or whatever."

Theresa couldn't believe that he just asked her out. "Uh, can I think about it first Ethan?"

He was a little surprised by her answer but figured she was shocked by him asking. "Sure, take however long you want. I guess I better go see how Fox and my parents are doing."

He left again and this time Theresa couldn't even think about her essay. She put her books back in her bag and just sat there.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback.

(I hope I won't lose any readers with this chapter. I promise things will get better.)


	8. It's A Date Part 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Eight "It's A Date Part 1"_

Later that afternoon Theresa and Fox were sitting in his room alone. She had been thinking about Ethan's question all morning and still had not come up with a decision.

"Hey Fox; I have something I need to ask you."

"Sure Resa, what is it?"

"Well, Ethan asked me out this morning."

"What? Please tell me you said no. I told you not to bother with him."

"Actually, I haven't decided yet. I was hoping that you'd help me out, but it looks like you've already made your decision," Theresa said angrily. "What's your problem Fox?"

"I'm sorry Resa, really. I just don't think that Ethan's the right guy for you."

"Why can't I figure that out on my own Fox? I know you're my best friend and all, but it's not like you have a claim to me or something."

"But Rees…"

"You know what Fox. I think I will go out with Ethan. I need to figure out on my own whether or not he's right for me," she said interrupting him. "I'm gonna head home now. See you later Fox." She grabbed her stuff and left the room before Fox could even say bye.

Fox was so mad at himself that he grabbed the nearest thing and threw it across the room. He didn't even realize until it shattered against the wall that it was a mug of flowers that Theresa had brought him.

"Oh God. What did I do? Why didn't I just tell her that she can't go out with Ethan because I want her to go out with me?" He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, a single tear slid out and down his cheek.

----------

After Theresa had left Fox's room she headed to the cafeteria where Ethan said he would be. She looked around when she got there and saw that he wasn't so she decided to just go home. "I guess I should think this through first anyways," she said to herself.

She walked the few blocks from the hospital to her house and went straight up to her room. She plopped down on her bed and thought of her conversation with Fox. Something was a little off about it, but she couldn't figure out what. Since she had known him Fox had never acted that way toward her, or she toward him.

"Fox, what is going on with us?" she said quietly to herself.

At that moment her phone rang. "Hello."

"Theresa, hi, it's Ethan."

"Hi Ethan. I tried looking for you before I left the hospital, but I couldn't find you."

"I had to go home and get something to eat. I was going to eat in the cafeteria, but that food just didn't look appetizing."

"Yeah, it really doesn't. I feel sorry for Fox having to eat that stuff until he gets to go home."

"Yeah, me too. So, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I got to thinking about it, and I've decided to accept your offer."

"Really? Wow, that's so great. So, what would you like to do for our date then?"

"Um, if you don't have any plans for tonight how about we go to dinner and a movie? Mama and my brothers are busy tonight and I hate eating alone."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Alright. I'll see you then." She hung up her phone and went to her closet. After going through half her clothes she decided to wear a denim skirt and a light pink halter top. She still had a couple hours before he picked her up so she decided to work on some of her homework.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback. 

(Again, please keep reading. Things will get better.)


	9. It's A Date Part 2

**Author's Notes:** - I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

- I've found out that my in-laws will be coming down this weekend. Since I most likely will not be able to get on to update the story during that time I will have it finished by Friday. I'm sorry I have to rush to put up the rest, but I'd hate to leave you all hanging for two or three days. (I guess it's a good thing I already have the entire thing written.)

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Nine "It's A Date Part 2"_

Just before six that night Ethan knocked on the door to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. Theresa answered almost immediately.

"Hey Theresa, you look really nice," he said looking her over with a smile.

"Thanks Ethan. I was hoping it would be appropriate for where we're going."

"I was thinking the Lobster Shack, so yeah, it's perfect."

They walked to Ethan's car and he drove them to the restaurant. The hostess sat them immediately even though there was a line. "I called and made reservations after I talked to you," Ethan explained.

After only sitting for a few minutes their waiter showed up and took their orders. While they waited for their food they talked about their families and school.

"Did you see Fox this afternoon?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, I stopped by the hospital about four-thirty or so. He looked upset about something, but he wouldn't talk about it."

Theresa looked down at the table and played with her napkin. _'I bet it has something to do with me.'_ "Did you tell him about tonight?"

"No, I was going to but he said he was tired and wanted to rest, so I left. Why?"

"Well, I just thought that if you had told him maybe he was mad that he wouldn't have any company tonight," Theresa lied. There was no way she was gonna tell Ethan that she had told Fox about him asking her out and that Fox was mad about it. She still didn't even know why he was getting mad.

Their food showed up then and they stopped talking for a couple minutes to eat. When they left the restaurant at seven Theresa was feeling a little better about her guilt toward Fox. They decided to walk to the movie theater and when they got there they looked through the choices of movie to see.

"How about _Troy_?" Theresa asked.

"Sure." Ethan bought their tickets and they made their way into the theater.

They walked back out about three hours later talking about the movie. Theresa had enjoyed the movie, but mainly because of Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom, whereas Ethan had liked the action.

It was after ten when Ethan dropped Theresa off at her house. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and she went inside.

As she was getting ready for bed she couldn't help but think about Fox. As much as she had enjoyed her date with Ethan something was still bothering her about the conversation she'd had with Fox this afternoon.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Fox; I have something I need to ask you."_

_"Sure Resa, what is it?"_

_"Well, Ethan asked me out this morning."_

_"What? Please tell me you said no. I told you not to bother with him."_

_"Actually, I haven't decided yet. I was hoping that you'd help me out, but it looks like you've already made your decision," Theresa said angrily. "What's your problem Fox?"_

_"I'm sorry Resa, really. I just don't think that Ethan's the right guy for you."_

_"Why can't I figure that out on my own Fox? I know you're my best friend and all, but it's not like you have some stake to me or something."_

_"But Rees…"_

_"You know what Fox. I think I will go out with Ethan. I need to figure out on my own whether or not he's right for me," she said interrupting him. "I'm gonna head home now. See you later Fox." She grabbed her stuff and left the room before Fox could even say bye._

_End Flashback_

There was something bothering her about the way his voice had sounded when he told her that Ethan wasn't the right guy for her, but she couldn't figure out what. She thought maybe it had something to do with the recent breakup between him and Rachel Thomas, but then realized who she was talking about. Fox had broken things off with Rachel at the two month mark, just like every other girl he had dated.

She had often questioned him as to why he would dump the girls after only two months and he would always say that he was waiting for the right girl to come along. Fox told her that if after two months there was nothing special between them then he'd know it was time to move on. Theresa knew there was more to it than that, but never pushed the topic.

She shut her bedside lamp off and thought about the conversation until she fell asleep.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback. 

**Author's Note**: I have not seen _Troy_ so I don't know what it's about and that is why I don't elaborate on it, not to mention I wanted to get the date over with fast. =)


	10. Good News

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

- This chapter is short, sorry. The next one will be a little longer.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Ten "Good News"_

The next morning was when the neurological specialist was going to check out Fox's spinal cord. The nurse woke him up just after six and got him prepped for it. By seven o'clock they were wheeling him into a stark white room. The specialist was going to do a CAT Scan of his spinal cord and see if anything was wrong. Although Eve had tested his limbs to see if he could move them, they wanted to make sure that nothing could happen sometime down the road and paralyze him.

They placed Fox on the table and began the scanning. Within a minute the specialist had all he needed and the nurses took Fox back to his room. A few minutes later Dr. Russell and the specialist, Dr. Brass came into his room to tell him the results.

"Fox, I've looked at the images from your CAT Scan and am happy to say that there is no indication of a spinal cord injury. However, I would like you to come back in a month for another CAT Scan just to be safe. There is a small chance that something could happen after you are able to move about more and we just want to take every precaution," Dr. Brass said.

"Yeah, sure. But I'm just wondering, what are the odds that something like that happening?"

"Since there is no problem now, I'd say the odds are completely in your favor. But like I said, we just want to take every precaution. If there is no problem in a month than there is nothing to worry about."

"Alright, thank you Dr. Brass."

"You're welcome Fox. I'm glad that I had good news to tell you. If you'll excuse me I have another patient to look at."

After he left Fox turned to Eve. "So, Dr. Russell, now that that's out of the way, how soon can I go home and back to school? This is my last year and I want to graduate on time."

"Well Fox, you seem to be making a fast recovery. Let's say home in three days and school in five or six. But you will have to use a wheelchair for a while."

"I understand. I just want to get out of this place. I hate hospitals."

Eve laughed and then left the room so Fox could rest. Instead of resting though, Fox picked up the phone and called Theresa.

"Hello."

"Resa, it's me. Can you come down here?"

"Sure Fox. I was actually getting ready to head down there. Since its Saturday I'll be able to spend the whole day with you."

"Alright, see you in a few."

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback.


	11. Bad News

**Author's Note:** - I do own Passions or any Passions characters.

- I decided to post two chapters today since chapter 10 is so short.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Eleven "Bad News"_

While Fox waited he turned on the TV. He didn't really feel like watching anything, so he put in on a music channel for something to listen to. He was in the middle of doing a one handed air guitar solo when Theresa walked in.

"Wow, I had no idea you were that good at air guitar," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, you know I've been practicing."

"Sure Fox. So, you sounded impatient to talk to me, what's up?"

"Well, I had my CAT Scan this morning and they said that everything looks fine."

Theresa was so ecstatic that she threw her arms around Fox's neck and kissed his cheek. "Oh Fox. That's great."

"Hey, watch it girl, you may injure me after all," he said, though he didn't mind the kiss.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just bugging you. Anyways, I have to come back in a month for another one to make sure that everything's okay. But the doctor said that the odds are with me."

"I'm so happy Fox. I don't know what I would've done if you were paralyzed."

"Well, I would've signed you up to do my sponge baths."

"Oh, give me a break Fox."

"Are you saying you wouldn't want the job?" he asked with a hurtful expression.

Theresa didn't know what to say. Her and Fox had flirted a little before, but something was different about this time.

Fox noticed that she didn't say anything back like usual. "Hey Resa, I was just kidding."

"Um, Fox, we need to talk," she said.

"Alright Rees, what's up?"

"Well, you see, I've been noticing…"

"Hey Theresa, hey Fox," Ethan said walking into the room.

Theresa stopped what she was saying and turned to him. "Hi Ethan."

"Hey Eth, don't you ever knock first?" Fox asked frustrated. It had seemed to him that Theresa had wanted to say something important and now she wouldn't even look at him.

"Sorry Fox, but I thought you'd be alone. Theresa, you're here pretty early considering you got home so late last night."

Theresa winced.

"What do you mean she got home late? How would you know?" Fox asked.

"Guess she didn't tell you. We went out last night to dinner and a movie."

"You did?" Fox asked. Hurting, he looked over at Theresa. One look at her face told him all he needed to know and his heart fell. "You know what guys, Dr. Russell told me I needed to rest after the CAT Scan this morning and I haven't, so would you mind leaving so I can?"

"But Fox…" Theresa started.

"Please Theresa. I didn't sleep very well last night and the scan really tired me out."

"Alright, give me a call when you want me to come back." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he didn't smile like he usually did.

Her and Ethan stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"He said he had his CAT Scan this morning, I'm guessing it was good news, huh?" Ethan said. When Theresa didn't respond he nudged her arm. "Theresa?"

"What? Oh sorry Ethan, what did you say?"

"I asked about Fox's CAT Scan."

"Oh, yeah, it was good news, but you may want to talk to Dr. Russell, she knows more than I do about it."

Ethan saw that Theresa had a strange look on her face. "I had a good time last night," he said trying to brighten her mood.

"Listen Ethan, I really need to get home. I'll talk to you later." She turned and walked away from him.

_'What was that all about?'_ he wondered to himself.

----------

Theresa walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She grabbed a heart shaped pillow and hugged it close to her. The entire walk home she couldn't get the hurtful look on Fox's face out of her mind. "What I don't understand is why he had that look?" she asked herself out loud. Then a realization hit her.

"Could that be it?"

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback. 


	12. Back To School

**Author's Notes:** - I do not own Passions or any Passions characters. I do own all characters I made up.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Twelve "Back To School"_

Monday morning Theresa walked slowly through the halls to her first period class. She hadn't seen or talked to Fox since Saturday and it was depressing her. Since they had met there wasn't a day that went by that they didn't talk to each other.

A lot of people came up to her to ask how he was doing and she told them all the same thing, that he was doing better and would be back in school by the end of the week. But no matter how many times people talked to her all she could think about was what had come to her after she had left the hospital Saturday.

She had wanted to ask Fox about it since it occurred to her, but when he never called she figured he needed some time to himself. Plus, she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to bring it up. She couldn't just flat out ask him.

When she realized that she was standing in front of the classroom she walked in. She needed to stop thinking about Fox for now. English Lit was one of her favorite classes and she didn't want to get in trouble for not paying attention. The teacher walked in and came over to Theresa.

"Theresa, I know you had a rough end of last week, so if you're a little behind, don't worry."

"I'm fine Mrs. Greene. I was able to work on the assignment over the weekend."

"Okay then." She walked back to the front of the classroom and turned to her students.

"Alright class, you were assigned a three page essay on the works of William Shakespeare. Would you all please take out your essays and hand them to the front."

Theresa took hers out and passed it to the girl in front of her. She had been working on it when Ethan had asked her out Friday afternoon and hadn't gotten back to it until Sunday, but she still managed to finish it.

After collecting the essays Mrs. Greene went on to explain the final assignment for the class. They had to choose two works of fiction by separate authors and write a report on each of them. Then they had to choose which one they liked most and write an essay as to why.

Theresa had been taking notes on the assignment like always. Since this was an advanced class Mrs. Greene rarely handed out an explanation of the assignment. She relied on her students to take notes of what they were to do and when it was due.

After looking over the list of authors Theresa chose two of her favorites, Ernest Hemingway and Jane Austen. She would have to wait until she got home and was able to look on the internet before she could choose which stories she wanted to do. She spent the rest of the class writing herself extra notes about the assignment, with thoughts of Fox in the back of her mind. When the bell rang to signal it was over Theresa grabbed her books and headed to her locker.

It was weird to not have Fox waiting at her locker like he usually did. And since she had nothing to do for the fifteen minutes before her next class, she decided to go see if any of Fox's teachers wanted her to take assignments to him.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and soon she was heading home. The high school wasn't far from her house and she was home before three-thirty. There was no yearbook meeting after school today and she was glad because she really wanted to go see Fox.

She quickly changed into shorts and a tank top. And after writing a quick note to her mother, headed for the hospital. She had to bring along her backpack since most of Fox's teachers gave her work for him to do until he went back to school.

When she walked in she went to the nurse's station first. "Hi, I was just wondering if Fox Crane had any visitors right now."

"I don't believe so. His parents were here earlier, and I haven't seen anyone come in for him since they left."

"Thanks," she said and walked to his room. She hesitated before opening the door and took a deep breath. "It's now or never Theresa," she whispered and pushed the door open.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback.


	13. Revealed

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters, or Hoobastank, though I do own the album the song included is on.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Thirteen "Revealed"_

Fox was lying on his back with his eyes closed when she walked in. At first she thought he was asleep until she saw his lips moving along to the song playing quietly in the background. She recognized it as a song off of the new Hoobastank album. Instead of talking she just watched him sing along and the realization as to why he was listening to it hit her hard.

_There's a pain that sleep inside  
__It sleeps with just one eye  
__And awakens the moment that you leave  
__Though I try to look away  
__The pain it still remains  
__Only leaving when you're next to me_

_Do you know that everytime you're near   
__Everybody else seems far away?  
__So can you come and make them disappear?  
__Make them disappear and we can stay_

_So I stand and look around  
__Distracted by the sounds  
__Of everyone and everything I see  
__And I search through every face  
__Without a single trace, of the person  
__The person that I need_

_Do you know that everytime you're near   
__Everybody else seems far away?  
__So can you come and make them disappear?  
__Make them disappear and we can stay_

_Can you make them disappear?  
__Make them disappear_

_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
__It sleeps with just one eye  
__And awakens the moment that you leave  
__And I search through every face  
__Without a single trace of the person  
__The person that I need_

_Do you know that everytime you're near  
__Everybody else seems far away?  
__So can you come and make them disappear?  
__Make them disappear and we can stay_

As the song started tapering off Theresa finally spoke. "Fox."

His eyes flung open and he looked over at her. "Theresa, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough, I think."

He stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She walked over to him slowly and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I think it's time we had that talk we were about to have on Saturday."

"Forget about it Theresa. I have."

"No Fox, I don't think you have and I sure as hell haven't." She grabbed his hand and held it in her own. "I think it's time we were honest with each other."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"You don't?" She looked into his eyes and saw the understanding in them. He knew exactly what she was talking about but was just as afraid as she was, maybe more so. "I think you do Fox. And I'll prove it to you."

She stood up and then sat down on the edge of his bed, her eyes never leaving his. Before she gave herself time to back out of it she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He did just as she'd thought and responded to her kiss by placing his good arm around her and pulling her closer.

She opened her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Fox did the same and softly raked his tongue against her teeth. She shivered at the gesture and slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"I told you that you knew what I was talking about," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What I can't understand is why you didn't say anything before."

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that you didn't feel the same way."

Theresa knew exactly how that was. "Can I ask when you started feeling this way?"

"To be perfectly honest I'm not really sure. I do know that when I noticed it was when you started to like Ethan."

"Is that why you said he wasn't the right guy for me?"

"Yeah, it was. So, when did you start feeling this way?"

"A long time ago. I think it was a few months after we first met when I realized I had a crush on you. But I didn't think it was anything more than that until last year. I wanted to tell you so many times, but you were always with someone and I thought that you didn't feel the same way."

Fox pulled her close again and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Oh Resa, I wish you had told me."

"I wish I had too, but I thought that if you didn't feel the same that it would ruin our friendship. I couldn't stand it if I knew that you weren't going to be in my life anymore. I just want you in it, even if it's only as my best friend." She started crying as she remembered the last few days. "I almost lost you forever just a few days ago Fox. I was so happy when you woke up after your accident that I wanted to tell you right then and there, but I didn't. And then, after talking to you on Saturday and seeing you all upset about me going out with Ethan got me thinking. I remembered the look on your face when you found out about the date and that's when I realized that you felt the same way that I do."

"Resa, don't cry. It's all gonna be okay, I promise." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and ran his thumb against her cheek. "I love you Theresa."

The moment he said those words the tears stopped and she smiled. "I love you too Fox."

He pushed himself up and brought his face close to hers. "I think I've finally found the special thing I've been waiting for. Who knew that it was right in front of me the entire time?"

Theresa closed the gap between them and their lips met again.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback. 

**Author's Note**: The song in this chapter is "Disappear" by Hoobastank.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	14. Time For The Truth

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Fourteen "Time For The Truth"_

Theresa left the hospital about five that evening. Fox wanted to get a lot of rest since he was going home the following morning. When she stepped outside the hospital she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Ethan's number. She had been avoiding him since the revelation of their date on Saturday and decided that now was the time to tell him that things could go no further.

"Hello."

"Hi Ethan, its Theresa."

"Hey Theresa, I was just about to call you."

"Are you busy Ethan?"

"Not until later, why?"

"Can you meet me at the Book Café in five minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"

"I just need to talk to you. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone before he could say anything more and then headed to the Book Café.

When she reached it she took a seat towards the back and ordered an iced cappuccino. Ethan arrived just as the waitress was putting it on the table.

"I'll have the same, please," he said.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"No problem. It sounded pretty urgent, are you sure nothing's wrong?" He gave her a concerned look and she took his hand and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure. It actually has to do with Fox."

"Okay. What's up?"

She removed her hand from his in case it gave him the wrong idea and then began. "Well, after I left the hospital Saturday afternoon I went home and started thinking." The waitress showed up with Ethan's drink and Theresa waited until they were alone before continuing.

"Anyways, I started thinking about the things that had happened over the last few days. For some reason I couldn't get Fox out of my head. I'd been watching him and sometimes his reactions were a little odd, for Fox. Throughout the weekend I thought about every conversation I'd had with him in which he'd get these looks. I finally came to the conclusion that maybe Fox was jealous. So this afternoon after school I went to the hospital to talk to him about it. He denied it at first, until I kissed him and he kissed me back. Right then I knew what his feelings were. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with Fox and I can't see you anymore. I would like to be friends though, if that's possible."

Ethan didn't say anything until she finished talking. He had known that this was going to happen, but it still hurt a little. "I would like to be friends too Theresa."

"Really?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. To be honest, I was kind of expecting this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I also noticed how Fox looked after he found out about our date. It's one of the reasons why I didn't call this weekend. I wanted to give you both some time to think and see if it pushed you together. Fox always talks about you Theresa and I always thought that he liked you as more than a friend. I thought that you liked him too but decided to ask you out on the off chance that I was wrong. When you said yes I was pretty surprised."

"I'm sorry Ethan; I didn't mean to lead you on."

"It's alright Theresa. I figured that if you liked Fox maybe our date would give you the nudge you needed to tell him how you felt. And if you liked me, well, then I'd be happy."

Theresa smiled at him and then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Ethan."

They talked at the Book Café for a while longer and then went their separate ways. Theresa headed home and decided to get started on her English Lit assignment. Now that things between her and Fox and Ethan were settled she could concentrate on it.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback.


	15. Graduation Part 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Fifteen "Graduation Part 1"_

Fox sat in his bedroom in front of a full length mirror. Today was graduation and with help from Theresa he had caught up on all his schoolwork and was able to participate. He adjusted his cap and then spun his wheelchair around.

Nearly a month ago he had gone in for his second CAT Scan and everything was still fine. Dr. Brass told him that unless they had missed something, which was practically impossible with how advanced the CAT Scans were, that Fox would never have a problem with paralysis as a result of the accident. Everyone had been relieved to hear that.

At that same visit Dr. Russell had checked on the progress of his broken bones. They were healing as they should, but she told him that he still had another three weeks or so before the casts could be removed. Last week was when they were finally taken off.

He had tried standing once they were removed but collapsed into his chair. Dr. Russell told him that it may still be awhile before he could walk since he was weak from sitting for so long. She had placed him in physical therapy to help build up his strength, but Fox knew there wasn't enough time. He wanted to walk up onto the stage and stand next to the principal to receive his diploma. He didn't want to use the ramp they had assembled for him.

Fox went to the therapy for three hours every day and when he got home he worked by himself for three hours more. There was no way that he would use his wheelchair to accept his diploma. He was too stubborn to allow that. However, he had kept his extra therapy to himself. He wanted to surprise everyone at graduation when he stood up from his chair and walked up the stairs onto the stage, especially Theresa.

Throughout his ordeal Theresa had been his rock, his support. She stood by him no matter what, and let him vent his frustrations to her. And he had done a lot of that. For the first couple weeks of being in the wheelchair he had been a pain in the ass. He never accepted any help from anyone, whether to open doors or get into his locker or anything. Theresa just kept quiet and let him rant. He knew that it was hard for her to watch him go through it alone, but she never tried to push him to let her help.

For Fox everyday that they were together was even better than the one before. He could no longer deny that he was in love with Theresa and didn't want to try. When everyone had found out that they were together they just shook their heads and asked what had taken them so long. Fox often wondered the same thing.

He wheeled himself across the room and placed a picture of Theresa on the shelf. Turning around he went back by the mirror, then faced himself toward the picture. He placed his hands on the arms of the wheelchair and pushed himself to standing, still holding on.

He looked at the picture. "This is for you beautiful." And then let go.

* * *

Please review. I love hearing your feedback. 

Also, there are only two chapters after this one. I will post them tomorrow.


	16. Graduation Part 2

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Sixteen "Graduation Part 2"_

Theresa walked up the stairs of the Crane mansion and went to Fox's room. She knocked softly on the door before pushing it open.

Fox was sitting in his wheelchair at his desk reading over his speech. He had been chosen by his entire class to be the senior class speaker. He looked over at her when she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Foxy, you're looking pretty handsome in that gown," she said with a smile as she came over to sit by him.

He smiled back at her and then brushed his lips against hers. "Of course I do. Don't I look good in anything I wear?"

"Oh yes, you certainly do," she said rolling her eyes. "So, how does the speech look?" He hadn't let anyone, even Theresa, read his speech.

"I think it's as good as it's gonna get."

"I'm sure it's fantastic. Now, let's get going. You have to be at the school in a half hour and I know you're mom is gonna want to take pictures before you leave."

"Alright, alright, let's go." Because he was so nervous about graduation he let Theresa push him to the elevator. Before Fox came home from the hospital Julian had it installed into the mansion to make things easier for him. They rode downstairs and went into the living room.

Ivy, Julian, Ethan and his new girlfriend Gwen Hotchkiss and Fox's two sisters were sitting there waiting for them to come down. Ivy came over to them and hugged Fox.

"Good morning sweetheart. Are you ready for the big event?"

"As ready as I can be."

They were there for another fifteen minutes taking pictures. Finally Theresa and Fox headed out to her car. Fox had gotten another car a few weeks ago, but couldn't drive yet, so Theresa had done it all.

Theresa opened the passenger door and Fox pushed himself out of the wheelchair and into the car. She folded the chair up and placed it in the trunk. After climbing into the car she turned to Fox. "Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. How many times do I have to answer that question today?" he said with a smile.

"Sorry, I just know that you're nervous."

"I'm fine Resa. Now hurry before I'm late."

She pulled off the Crane Estate and headed towards the high school. When they arrived Fox saw that most of the senior class was already there. Theresa parked the car and got his wheelchair out of the trunk. He sat himself in it and Theresa gave him a kiss for good luck. He wheeled over to his classmates and she waited by her car for his family.

They pulled up next to Theresa and then they all went over to the football field where the ceremony was being held. They took their seats in the first row and talked amongst themselves as they waited.

* * *

Please Review. I love hearing your feedback. 


	17. Graduation Part 3

**Author's Note:** I do not own Passions or any Passions characters. I do own all characters I made up.

**For A Reason**

_Chapter Seventeen "Graduation Part 3"_

Fox sat in his wheelchair and talked to some of his friends as they waited for the start of the graduation ceremony. Finally Mr. Andrews, the principal, called them over and told them to line up alphabetically.

The commencement song started and they filed onto the field in a group of maroon and white. Fox followed the valedictorian and salutatorian onstage while the rest of the class took their seats in front.

He glanced over at Theresa and she blew him a kiss. He smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the ceremony.

"Good afternoon everyone," Mr. Andrews started. "I would like to welcome you all to the 2004 Graduation Ceremony of Harmony High. Today is a day for joyous celebration and I hope you enjoy it. Our first speaker today has had the highest GPA of her class since starting Harmony High. Please welcome our 2004 Valedictorian, Gabrielle Huntsman."

Gabrielle went up to the podium and gave her speech. She got a round of applause from the crowd and then sat down. Mr. Andrews then introduced the Salutatorian, Mike Williams. He also got a round of applause after his speech.

"Our final speaker was an obvious choice for our graduating class. I would like to introduce our 2004 senior class speaker, Nicholas Crane."

Two men took the podium down and Fox wheeled up to where it had stood. They placed a lowered microphone in front of him. "Thank you," he said to them and then looked out into the crowd and began his speech.

"First of all I would like to thank my classmates for giving me this honor. As you all know I was in a car accident two months ago. I was lucky that I lived and that I did not end up paralyzed. While recuperating from my injuries I had a lot of time to think and reflect upon my life. I realized that life can end at any moment and that you must make it the best life that you can have. Although there are times you are afraid of what may come to you next, you just have to deal with it and push on. Don't be scared of doing or saying anything, because you never know if that action could make your life better than it ever was before. When I returned to school after my accident I was afraid. I didn't want to accept help from anyone when they offered it. But I soon realized that I needed the help, that I couldn't do everything on my own like I once could. I am up here on this stage because a great friend of mine helped me catch up so that I would be able to graduate with my classmates. My family and my best friend helped me through the hardest time of my life that I've ever faced. To them I would like to say thank you and I love you. To all of you I would like to say please don't be afraid to ask for help or accept it when it's offered. There will be trying times in all of our lives and in order to get through those times you must rely on the help and guidance of your family and friends. Congratulations to all of my fellow classmates, the 2004 graduating class of Harmony High."

As soon as he finished the entire crowd rose to their feet and gave him a standing ovation. He sat there looking at them with a smile on his face and his eyes glistening with tears.

Mr. Andrews came back to the front of the stage and shook Fox's hand. "Thank you for a wonderful speech Mr. Crane."

Fox rolled back and looked over at Theresa. She was standing there with a beaming smile and tears rolling down her cheeks. When she saw him looking at her she mouthed 'I love you' and Fox mouthed it back. He made his way down to his place with the rest of the class and waited for his name to be called.

Mr. Andrews stood at the podium which now held a box of diplomas. He called the students with last names beginning with A through D to stand next to the stage. Fox followed the first group up and sat in his wheelchair, his patience starting to wane.

As the line started to grow shorter Fox grew more nervous. The ramp he was supposed to go up was right next to the stairs so he wouldn't feel awkward. Finally he was next to be called up.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane," Mr. Andrews called.

Fox took a deep breath and then moved his chair in front of the stairs. He heard a gasp as he placed his hands on the handles and pushed himself to standing. Thankful there were only two stairs to go up he moved the wheelchair to the side and slowly made his way up. Once onstage he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He carefully and slowly made his way to Mr. Andrews and shook his hand. After receiving his diploma he moved his tassel over. He turned to face the crowd and gave a thumbs up which caused everyone to stand up and cheer for him.

After making his way down the stairs on the opposite side he sat back down in his wheelchair. He had done what he wanted and it had tired him out.

Soon the ceremony was over and Theresa and his family ran over to him. Theresa wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my God Fox. I can't believe you did that. I'm so proud of you." She gave him a soft kiss and another tight hug.

"We're all proud of you son," Julian said.

"Thanks Dad. I'm pretty proud of myself too."

They were interrupted when a reporter for the Harmony Herald came over. "Mr. Crane, a quick question please," he said.

"Sure."

"After listening to your speech to your classmates, I just have to wonder. Do you believe that fate was the cause of your accident? That maybe your accident was a way for you to let others know the importance of family and friends?"

Fox pushed himself up from his wheelchair and wrapped his arm around Theresa's waist for support. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head and with a smile, turned to the reporter.

"You know what, I do. I think it happened for a reason."

**-The End-**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of "For A Reason". I had so much fun writing it. 

Thank you to everyone who read my story, I hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks to Brody-101, LasVegan, sweet angels, chanelnmbr5, awtrpartygurl16, didi6, swimrgurl81, charmgirl, and SammiM for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all liked it.

I'm not sure when I'll have my next fan fic up, but I hope it will be soon.


End file.
